Placard advertising, particularly outdoor placard advertising, is well known in the art as an effective way to advertise products at point-of-sale and other similar locations. For example, with the advent of “pay at the pump” systems, such as those seen at gas stations, consumers equipped with a credit card have little or no reason to enter the convenience mart or other store typically accompanying the gas station. The use of placard advertising at the pump may provide an enticement to lure the consumer from the pump and into the convenience mart. Use of a coupon dispenser in conjunction with the placard advertising may provide additional enticement to the consumer.
One disadvantage to such placard advertisements is that they must be attached to a support surface in such a manner as to allow simple and secure attachment, while also being able to prevent undesired detachment. Typically, permanent adhesives are used to securely attach placard advertisements to support surfaces. However, when it comes time to remove such placard advertisements, the adhesive frequently leaves residue that is very difficult to remove.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of placard advertisements and displays.